Kimia
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Kimia |jname=キミア |tmname=Kimia |image=Kimia M19.png |size=200px |caption=Kimia |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Blonde |gender=Female |hometown=Azoth Kingdom |relatives=Raleigh (brother), unnamed father, unnamed Azoth princess (ancestor), Nikola (ancestor) |region=Kalos |anime=yes |epnum=M19 |epname=Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel |enva=Riley Joseph |java=Mayu Matsuoka }} Kimia (Japanese: キミア Kimia) is a major character who appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. She is the princess of the Azoth Kingdom, Raleigh's sister, and a descendant of 's creator Nikola. History Kimia is first seen in the movie using her own flying device to observe Volcanion after being informed of its presence by her personal assistant, Flamel. She later questions Raleigh about what he and Alva are up to. Later, when , and Magearna are attacked by , Kimia appears with her own shiny Mega to defeat Team Rocket. Afterwards, Kimia informs the group that while Raleigh trusts in Alva she does not and suspects Alva holds an ulterior motive. They then use Kimia's airship to reach Nebel Plateau. After Magearna is captured, Kimia, Ash, his friends and Volcanion head back to Azoth kingdom using Kimia's airship. As they near the kingdom, Flamel contacts Kimia and informs her that Alva intends to use the Soul-Heart to activate the hidden mechanisms within the castle. Upon reaching the flying fortress, the group head to the control room to confront Alva but get trapped by his torture traps. After Alva is defeated, the group evacuate the flying fortress using Kimia's airship in order to allow Volcanion to destroy the falling fortress. At the end of the movie, Kimia and Raleigh return to Azoth kingdom with Ash and his friends. Later, Kimia and Gardevoir discover Alva tangled in the wreckage of his flightpack in a tree. She arrests him using the magnetic bands used on Volcanion and Ash, keeping him from fleeing even though he attempts to. Kimia also watches Raleigh leave on his own journey. Character Throughout the movie, Kimia is concerned for Raleigh's involvement with Alva's plan since she does not trust in Alva. She is also highly active and utilizes a number of machines to travel around. Pokémon This listing is of Kimia's known in the : |type1=Psychic |type2=Fairy |img=Kimia Gardevoir.png |cap=Kimia's Gardevoir |img2=Kimia Mega Gardevoir.png |cap2=Kimia's Mega Gardevoir |epnum=M19 |epname=Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel |vajp= |vaen=Michele Knotz |desc=This is Kimia's main Pokémon. It is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir. Gardevoir's known moves are and .}} In the games From June 17 to August 31, 2016, a Gardevoir based on Kimia's Gardevoir was distributed to players who inserted a serial code that was given away at participating stores from June 17 to July 8, 2016. The code cards with the serial codes could be obtained at , , , , , EDION, , , , Fuji, , , , Pokémon Center stores, and Pokémon Stores in Japan. Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=松岡茉優 Mayu Matsuoka |en=Riley Joseph |da=Mette Skovmark |fi=Taru Tikkanen |it=Ludovica De Caro |pl=Justyna Kowalska |pt_br=Sylvia Salustti |ko=김하영 Kim Hayeong |es_eu=Verónica Llaneza Mielgo |th=ภรภัสสรณ์ ชัยอนันต์นิธิ Pornphatsorn Chaianannithi |vi=Hoàng Yến Chibi }} Trivia * The necklace that Kimia's Gardevoir wears around its neck, which carries its , looks exactly the same as the necklace which Diantha's Gardevoir wears. * Closed captions from Disney XD and CITV incorrectly render her name as Chymia. Names Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Royalty fr:Kimya it:Sofia (film) ja:キミア zh:姬美雅